Small Town Criminals
by black hand of set
Summary: It dosent have the initial main character, but it is based in San Andreas. Please R


**Chapter 1**

The T-bird screeched to a halt in front of the Kwikmart convenience store located just about in the middle of Red Country, a cloud of dust settled around the car. Jake and his buddy Cam jumped out of the car their two pistols loaded and ready to go. "we make this quick, the cops should be lookin' for this car so were going to have to ditch it after we get clean away." Jake said as he pulled the ski mask over his face. Cam being a man of few words nodded as he put on his mask.

Jake was a thinker, all his plans were thought out and quick, Cam on the other hand obeyed and only took action if he saw necessary. Jake was a thief, he took what he wanted. Cam was a heroin addict taking money only to get his fix.

The two walked into the store guns out. Jake put his piece up in the air and yelled "anyone who moves eats lead, just open the register and step away from it!"

The second after he yelled this a man ran for the door. Taking notice Cam aimed his .45 at the man and blew a hole through his face, the store erupted in panic. Taking the opportunity the cashier produced a revolver from under the counter and pointed it at Cam and fired too quick for Jake to respond. He made the shot right into cams left hand, and Cam screamed in agony as the bullet blew through his metacarpal and severed his thumb. Jake fired in retaliation for Cam and buried a bullet into the cashiers chest. The cashier flew back and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Jake went for the register while Cam lost his cool and fired at miscellaneous people. Cam Killed about five people when the door to the back room flew open. A man toting a double barreled shotgun came out, he fired quickly resulting in cams equally quick demise. The concentrated shot blew Cam's legs clean off leaving the bloody half of his body lying dead on the ground.

At this horrid event Jake also lost his cool and ran for the door, he burst through it while the man with the shotgun was reloading. Jake jumped into his T-bird and sped off away from the scene.

**Chapter 2**

He was speeding off down the road in his t-bird pushing 90 MPH. He was driving towards the back country where he had a hideout. The whine of police sirens followed him in pursuit. He looked in the rearview mirror only to see five police cars on his tail. He didn't like it, and just as he was mulling over what to do a police van smashed into his side knocking him into a different street. This was O.K. because he knew where he was and where he had to go from their. "dammit Cam why'd you have to die?" he whispered to himself.

Another police car came at him but he dodged it and sped by it. The police car that he dodged sped headlong into a pursuit vehicle that was after him and the two collided. Both officers died in the crash. Jake was nearing Back country. The pursuit was almost done he was feeling victorious. He revved up back to 90 and went along his merry way when almost out of nowhere a road block was set up for him, he hit the brakes but two late. His T-bird slammed into two SWAT vehicles and two officers in front of them crushing them. His T-birds engine was scrap and would no longer run. Four police cars stopped behind him they all poured out and surrounded his vehicle.

**Chapter 3**

"get out of the car with your hands up." bellowed one of the police officers. Jake kicked open the door and without a moments though jumped out and shot the yelling police officer, before they could return fire he shot and wasted another.

All of the police officers fired back at him. What felt like a thousand lead fists punched their way into jakes body. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and he started to fall back. He felt a heightened sense of Euphorea mixing with his blind rage. This feeling was death and it started to drown out the gun fire of the police officers. The red veil of death swept over his eyes and soon he was gone.

One of the police men stood over his dead body and shook his head another was with him.

"Y'know this guy and his friend killed a lot of people." stated officer one

"it's a damn, shame. All those innocence."

"yup seven civilians and six police officers. Collectivley they killed thirteen people in one day."

The second police officer shook his head and walked away. He was shortly accompanied by the first leaving this wasted youth dead on the ground.


End file.
